


Glad You Came

by inlovewithnight



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Other, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4646880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithnight/pseuds/inlovewithnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron finally gets out to Van Isle for a visit. Megan and Willie make him welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glad You Came

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the title. I mean, not really, but I know I should be.

Aaron grinned when the car pulled up, shaking his head. “He sent you over here alone? Not cool.”

Megan laughed. “Are you kidding? Drive to the airport or do just a little more fishing. That’s no choice at all.”

“Leaves me feeling a little not-special, I’ve gotta say.” He tossed his bag into the back of the car and got himself buckled in, then leaned across the console to kiss her cheek. “Hi.”

“Hi.” She grabbed his hand and squeezed quickly, then eased the car back into traffic. “How was your flight?”

“Good. Fine. Got a crick in my neck, but you know.”

“You’re too tall for this world.”

“I’m used to it by now.” He shifted the seat back and stretched his legs out as best he could. “How are you guys?”

“We’re good. It’s been a nice summer up here. He’s had plenty of time with his fish, I’ve had plenty of time with my friends.” She glanced at him and raised an eyebrow. “You’ve had plenty of time with Claudia, I know.”

He blushed and shrugged, closing his eyes. “Mexico was amazing. And… yeah. We’ve been good. No fighting.”

“I’m glad.” She was quiet for a moment, and he opened his left eye to watch her.

“She’s okay with this,” he said when she remained silent, her eyes fixed on the road. “She gets it.”

“She does?” Megan laughed a little. “That’s impressive. I’m still not totally sure I do.”

He sat up straighter. “Is it not… okay? I can just hang out while I’m here. We don’t have to do stuff, Meg.”

“I didn’t mean it like that.”

“How did you mean it?”

She exhaled sharply and glanced at him, her mouth twisted in a smile that wasn’t quite true. “I mean I look at pictures of your gorgeous young girlfriend and wonder what you see in two people who are twenty years older than you.”

“I don’t compare,” he said. “I just love all three of you.”

Her smile eased a little and she stepped on the gas a little harder. “You love everyone, Aaron. You’re a doll.”

“Action figure.” He settled into his seat again, watching the world go by. “They’re called action figures.”

**

Willie was still out when they got to the house. Aaron dropped his bag in the bedroom and stood at the window for a moment, looking out over the yard. It wasn’t like the house in Florida, where he felt like he belonged as soon as he stepped through the door. This was _their_ place. He didn’t know how to fit to it yet.

They wanted him there, though. He trusted in that.

“You need a shower or anything?” Megan stood in the bedroom doorway, watching him with a small smile. 

“No, I’m good.” He looked at her for a minute, then sat down on the edge of the bed. “This is nice. Your house. It’s… it’s really nice.”

“Not bad for not being lived in most of the year.” She walked over and sat down next to him, taking his hand and threading their fingers together. “It’s good to see you.”

“I missed you guys a lot.”

“We missed you too.” She made a face. “It’s too quiet without you. I mean, you’re not loud, but… I don’t know. Just the sense of you being around.”

“I did bump into things a lot,” he offered. “Especially when I came home late and, like, took out your end tables.”

“You are a clumsy drunk. That’s true. It was like having a horse wandering around our living room.”

“I’m gonna take horse as a compliment.” He grinned and leaned back on his elbows, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

“Aaron!” She laughed and put her hand on his thigh. “Dirty jokes. You’re leveling up.”

“Gotta bring my A-game so you don’t get tired of me.”

“That’s not likely.” She looked at him for a moment, studying his face, then deliberately slid her hand higher on his thigh.

He glanced at the doorway. “Should we wait for him to get back?”

“That’s up to you. If he thinks fish are more interesting than we are, I would say that’s his problem, but…”

He looked at her hand, then followed the line of her arm up to her face, detouring a little at the low V-neck dip of her t-shirt. “I guess, you know, making out wouldn’t really be anything big.”

“Oh, wouldn’t it?” she said teasingly, shifting around on the bed and then easily moving to straddle his hips. He sat up again, placing his hands carefully on her waist, and she leaned in close, resting her forehead against his.

“I thought about you guys so much,” he said, slipping his fingers under her shirt and tracing her skin. “All the time.”

“Not when you were with Claudia.”

“Sometimes when I was with Claudia.” He hesitated, then lifted his chin and brought his mouth to hers, letting the first kiss linger soft and slow. Tentative. In case things had changed.

She sighed and smiled against his lips. “Aaron.”

“Yeah?”

“I’m pretty sure you can do better than that.”

“Oh my god.” He flopped back down on the bed again. “Mean.”

She laughed, leaning forward and putting her hands on either side of his head to balance herself. She kissed him, for real, deep and thorough. Maybe she was making sure things hadn’t changed, too.

He held her by the waist until she gradually settled lying against him instead of trying to hold herself up. She was so tiny, he could pick her up and move her with no effort at all, but he held back, willing himself to be patient. They kissed and kissed and kissed, her body warm against his and his dick hardening against her thigh, until she made a frustrated, laughing noise and lifted her head.

“What, exactly, are you waiting for?” she asked.

“I figured I’d give Willie a fair chance to get back.”

“He has had _more_ than a fair chance.”

“It kinda doesn’t seem right to hook up with his wife when he’s not here.”

“Aaron. Are you serious?”

“You know, making out is one thing, but… like…” He grinned up at her. “Wait, I thought of a gray area.”

“I’m so glad.” 

He ignored her tone and moved his hands to the waistband of her yoga pants, pushing it down her thighs. She laughed a little, turning her head to watch as he exposed her underwear. Black cotton, with a fake-lacey waistband, the kind that came three in a pack. The band was ripped away from the fabric on her left hip, baring a line of skin.

“Sorry I didn’t get fancy for you,” she said, and he could hear something in her voice that said it was only half a joke. “I was running late this morning.”

“I like these.” He traced the little strip of skin, soft and pale. “It reminds me of waking up with you guys on just a regular morning. Staying an extra hour in bed.”

“Being late to your meetings.”

“ _Almost_ being late. We always made it.”

“Will got the speeding tickets to prove it.”

“If they’d been real cops instead of cameras, we could’ve gotten out of them by signing autographs.”

“You severely overestimate how important hockey is in south—oh.” She gasped as he moved his hand to cup between her legs. He could feel heat and wet through the fabric, and knew that just a little pressure with his fingers would get the cotton soaked through, making it slippery. He loved doing that, loved how almost magic it felt to touch her through that thin slick barrier. It was almost better than tasting her, because he could watch her face while he did it, and he could make it last for ages while she squirmed and closed her eyes and made little frustrated sounds.

He kissed her again and rolled them over, pinning her down on the bed while he worked his hand between her legs. She was so wet, getting his fingers sticky to the knuckle even through her panties. He wanted to suck them clean, taste her on them, but he didn’t want to stop touching her.

Willie’s voice came from the doorway. “You two are the most _impatient_ couple of ingrates I’ve ever met.”

“You took forever,” Megan said, turning her head to look at him over Aaron’s shoulder. “Did you think we’d wait all day?”

“Have some respect for life on island time, eh?” He came over to the bed, leaning down to kiss her and ruffle Aaron’s hair. “Welcome to the Isle, kid.”

“Thanks for the gift basket.” He twisted his fingers against Megan, rubbing his knuckles over her clit, and she shuddered.

“F-fuck you both,” she said. “Gift basket my ass.”

“Love you,” Willie said, kissing her again. “Is there room for me? Why are you both still wearing most of your clothes?”

“Shows up late and gets all bossy. Typical.” Megan gently pushed at Aaron’s shoulder and he obediently pulled back, pulling his t-shirt off while they both watched with matching smiles.

“You guys look like you want to eat me alive,” he said, pushing his sweatpants down next.

“That’s sort of the plan,” Willie said. “But you should eat her alive first. You get the honor since I took too long to get here.”

“And because you’re a perv who likes to watch,” Megan said.

“That too.” Willie nodded and moved behind her, tugging her into the vee of his legs so she rested against his chest. “Get down to business, kid.”

Megan spread her legs, too, and Aaron moved between them, running his hands up her thighs from knees to hips and pulling her panties down on the return stroke. Instead of tossing them away, he handed them to Willie, who crumpled them in his hand and buried a low, growling sound against Megan’s hair. 

“He got you running hot, babe.”

“He did.” She flashed a smug grin up at him, then at Aaron. “C’mon. I want you.”

He slipped his arms around her thighs, pulling them up over his shoulders, and leaned in to nuzzle at the trimmed thatch of hair around her pussy. The hair was sticky and heavy with wet and he breathed in deeply, the smell going through him in a hot jolt that made his dick throb. He licked a little at the outside of her lips, sweeping the fluid up with his tongue and letting the taste of her settle into his mouth. Fingers tangled in his hair, tugging a little and then curving against the back of his head, holding him loosely in place.

“Don’t tease,” Megan said. “I want it now.”

“Better give her what she wants, kid.” Willie’s voice was so low and thick and hot, it made Aaron shiver and his fingers clench against Megan’s thighs. When she made a rough noise he moved his hands up, holding her open with his fingers and pressing his face against her to lick the exposed hot, slick skin.

He had always loved doing this, even when it wasn’t considered cool in the locker room when swapping stories about the night before, even when Claudia blushed and shook her head and said it was _gross_ and _dirty_ and she wasn’t sure she wanted him to do it. He shrugged off the guys hassling him, he waited out her uneasiness until she decided she wanted to try, and he just—it was so _fun_ , the way he could make his partner shake and gasp, feeling her thighs clench tight under his arms and around his head, tasting the salty-sweet rush of her body wanting him and the hot pulse of her orgasm.

Megan always told him what she wanted, breathless instructions and moving his head with firm pressure on his head that eased into caresses when he found the right place. He loved it. Clarity and direction and a chance to prove himself. Everything he loved.

And Willie, of course, mumbling low, throaty praise, his hands on Megan’s breasts and her head tilted back against his shoulder so he could see Aaron’s head moving between her thighs. Aaron glanced up at him every so often, loving how hot Willie’s gaze was, how he was flushed down to his chest and kept licking his lips. Making both of the people he loved hot and happy and proud of him; he couldn’t imagine wanting anything more.

Well, maybe for them to be touching him, too, but that would come soon, he knew it, and for now he could grind down against the bed while he worked his mouth and tongue against Megan, coaxing her closer and closer to the edge. 

“Fuck, you look so good,” Willie said, and Aaron looked up at them through his lashes, which were wet and sticky from Megan. “C’mon, Ekker, make her come. Get her off so I can see you fuck her.”

Aaron’s dick gave a jerk at that, and he fumbled his hand down between himself and the bed to grip the base of it and hold himself back from the edge. Megan moaned, grabbing Willie’s wrist and holding his hand more firmly against her breast, and he turned his head to kiss her neck. Aaron watched that for just a moment before he closed his eyes again and found Megan’s clit, pressing his tongue against it and licking rapidly. If he could get her a little more sensitized, more desperate, and then suck hard at her hot ready flesh, that was what she liked and it should—

She moaned again, a hungry sound that broke off in a gasp as she pulsed wet and salty against his mouth. He pulled off slowly, licking his lips and wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, looking up at them both in hopeful expectation.

“Good boy,” Megan murmured, smiling and settling back more firmly against Willie’s chest. Her face was flushed and sweaty, her hair clinging to her forehead in messy tendrils. “God.”

Willie shifted behind her, tugging her up more securely against his chest and tangling his legs with her to hold them open. “You want him inside you now, baby?”

“Yes.” She laughed softly, nodding and turning her head to kiss Willie. “Please, Aaron.”

Aaron cleared his throat, trying not to stare at them, then remembering he was allowed to as much as he wanted. “Where are the—”

“Top drawer,” Willie said, and Aaron forced himself to turn away to get a condom. He could hear them whispering to each other, and laughing, until Megan’s laugh turned into another moan. When Aaron turned back to them, he saw they were kissing again, and Willie had slid his hand down from Megan’s waist to her cunt and was rubbing her open, wet skin with two fingers, teasing her while she made rough noises against his mouth.

“You guys,” Aaron said helplessly, and Willie lifted his head to meet his eyes, his expression so hot and hungry that Aaron almost dropped the condom.

“Come here,” Willie said, easing his hand away from Megan. “Let’s get that on you so you can take care of my girl.”

Aaron’s dick gave a desperate jerk and he stumbled forward, holding the condom packet out to Willie. Willie tore it open with his teeth and gestured at Aaron until he climbed on the bed and crawled up between Megan’s thighs again, kneeling up and holding his dick at the base so Willie could to roll the condom on.

“You guys make me feel fucking tiny,” Megan laughed, reaching up to touch Aaron’s face. “Is the angle okay for you?”

“Lie back a little more,” Aaron said. His whole body felt hot, skin and muscle and even his bones, so much he almost hurt, all over. Excitement and embarrassment and _wanting_ , all mixed up and going straight to his dick, keeping it rock-hard under his hand while Megan and Willie moved against the pillows and got themselves arranged how he wanted. 

How _he_ wanted—fuck—sometimes he just realized, all over again, that he was _part_ of this and he belonged, and—

Megan curved her hand around the back of his neck and pulled him down for a kiss, and he mentally shook himself back into the moment. He settled between her legs, guiding his dick and rolling his hips for a few long, slow strokes that rubbed against her without pushing inside. 

“All you two do is tease,” she said, arching up under him, her fingers catching at Willie’s arms holding her down. “ _Fuck_ me already, I swear, just—”

“Bossy,” Willie murmured halfway against her hair, grinning at Aaron. “C’mon, rookie. Give it to her.”

“Not a rookie anymore,” Aaron reminded them, taking a rough breath to steady himself and then guiding himself into her with short, sharp thrusts of his hips. She arched again, her mouth falling open with a satisfied huff of breath, and he closed his eyes, losing himself in how good she felt tight and hot around him.

“You’ll always be a rookie as far as I’m concerned.” Willie’s voice didn’t carry any heat, though; his attention was on Megan, who was twisting and squirming against him as Aaron moved inside her. Aaron forced himself to go slowly, to fill her on every thrust and let his dick drag against her every time he pulled back. He wanted her oversensitive and cursing him out, her face flushed and her eyes wide and dark and sweat running down to pool at the base of her throat where he could kiss it away afterward.

He could feel Willie’s hips moving beneath her, grinding himself up against her back. “You’re fucking up my game, man,” Aaron panted, blinking to clear the sweat from his eyes. “Wait your turn.”

“My _turn_? Getting too cocky for your own good.”

“Shut up,” Megan said, reaching up and pressing her fingers against Willie’s lips. He took them into his mouth, sucking at them slowly, and Aaron had to close his eyes again or he was going to lose it.

He kept them closed for a while, just feeling Megan around him and under him, hearing the wet slide of flesh on flesh and all the hungry sounds of pleasure, smelling sweat and the heavy salty smell of Megan’s wetness all over herself and him and the sheets. 

He startled into opening his eyes again when Megan’s hand touched his face, her fingers wet and hot from Willie’s mouth. “Not going to come again this time, baby,” she said, tracing his lower lip. “So just go ahead. Let me feel you, whenever you want.”

“You sure? I could—”

“No, no, I’m good, I’m so good. Just come for me. I want to see your face.”

He looked into her eyes, hypnotized almost by the heat and want and—and just _happiness_ there. Fuck. It felt so good, making them feel this good, and knowing they wanted the same for him. It just felt so amazing.

He took a few more fast, shallow thrusts, his hips jerking as he let his muscle control slip finally, and let his forehead drop against her shoulder as he came. She wrapped her legs around him, holding him against her, her fingers sliding back to card through his hair.

“You,” he mumbled, spent and stupid for a minute. “You guys…”

“Yeah.” Willie’s voice, rough and proud and still dark with want. “We’ve got you.”

“Can I… what do you need?” Aaron asked, lifting his head to look up at Willie. “You’re still…”

“Sit up,” Megan said, pushing at Aaron’s shoulder. “I’ve got him. I’ll show you how it’s done.”

“Now who’s cocky?” Aaron pulled back slowly, reaching between them to catch the condom and make sure it didn’t slip. He got out of the bed to throw it away, and turned back to find that Megan had turned over onto her hands and knees and was sucking Willie’s cock, taking him deep in her mouth while he held the headboard above his head, eyes closed and lips parted.

Aaron stood and watched, wrapping his arms around himself as the sweat dried on his skin and left goosebumps in the cool air of the bedroom. They moved together so well, they just _fit_ , and he pinched his side a little to remind himself that he was really there, and they _wanted_ him there, and he could be part of it, too.

Willie made a helpless, throaty noise and his hips jerked up off the mattress. Megan swallowed slowly and lifted her head, brushing her hair back and smiling at him.

“So that’s how it’s done, eh?” Aaron asked softly, knowing he was breaking the moment but hoping they wouldn’t mind.

They both looked at him and broke into laughter. “One way, anyway,” Megan said, sitting up and rolling her neck.

“That’s how we do,” Willie said solemnly, eating a smack on the thigh from Megan. “Ow. Come back over here, kid.”

“Does anybody need water first? Or like… tea? Juice?” He trailed off at their matching expressions. “I’m already up.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Megan said. “Come back to bed.”

“Yes ma’am.” 

As soon as he reached the bed their hands were on him, pulling him in close and nudging him into the middle of the bed. 

“We’ve got lots planned for you while you’re here,” Willie said. “But this is all that’s scheduled for today.”

“And dinner,” Megan added before he could ask, tugging the comforter up from where it had been shoved to the footboard. “Dinner and bed. Enjoy it.”

“I think I can manage that,” he said.

Megan smiled, and Willie reached out to help her as she pulled the blanket over all three of them, closing out the world.


End file.
